Spike the Dancer
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Spike wakes up to eat but accidentally leaves the Great Valley. He finds some field mice who like his "dancing" when accidentally tripping on crushed berries. Meanwhile Pterano sets out to find him.


Spike the Dancer

Spike wakes up from the nest and decides to go look for something to eat while Ducky and the others are still asleep. He looks around for fallen tree stars and big leaved plants eating any in sight. Spike ate and ate and ate, until he finds himself at the end of the valley and sees a trail leading into the "Mysterious Beyond". Not thinking he follows the trail. Not knowing the dangers that lie ahead….

Meanwhile back at the nest, Ducky awakes to see that Spike had already waken up and gone snacking. She immediately goes to look for him. "Spike, Spike!" she yelled. Petrie is flying nearby and stops to say hello. "Hey Ducky! What wrong?" asked the flyer. "I cant find Spike!" replied Ducky. "Me look from the sky" said Petrie. The search was on.

Spikes curiosity and desire for more food draws him to a small field. Spike looks around to see if he can find anything new or some of his favorite things. He then comes across a big pile of berries sitting in an old abandoned nest. Spike tries some and decides to keep eating. However he soon finds that he isn't alone. A large group of field rats suddenly surround the spike tail. "Hey you!" cried one of them. "Why are you eating our berries?" Spike looks around and shrugs his shoulders because he cant talk. "Hey this guy can't even talk!" said another. Spike starts to get nervous and trips on a smashed berry. In trying to catch himself he starts busting some dance moves. "Whoa!" Exclaim the field mice. "This guy has some talent!" said the first mouse. "We should take him to our leader" suggests a 3rd mouse. They all agree and guide Spike to their leader….

Petrie tries and tries but cant find Spike. So he and Ducky go to Pterano for help. Pterano listens to their story and thinks. "He couldn't have gone to far! But as a precaution I will fly into the mysterious beyond. This is very serious. Be sure to alert Mr. Threehorn." Says Pterano as he flies off. Word quickly gets around and Littlefoot and Cera join in the search as well as the rest of the adults. No one seems to be aware that Spike really is in the Mysterious Beyond.

Meanwhile, Spike seems to have broken the ice with the mice as they are all now doing his dance. The leader of the mice seemed to be pleased as well. "This guy is good. But his act needs more cowbell!" said the leader. That didn't sound too appealing to Spike so he starts to run but continues to trip over smashed berries, causing him to dance more and more. The field mice were cheering as Spike continued to fail at leaving, but to them it was another part of the show. After about 5 minutes of trying to run away, Spike finally gets away and starts off. Much to the dismay of the mice, the party was over. "Guess he had to run. Too bad he didn't get to try the Cowbell." Said the leader.

Pterano is flying above the field and sees Spike, and swoops down to try and guide him back home. However he gets distracted by a flock of small migrating flyers that are coming at full speed and he is forced to hover until they all pass. Spike heads into Spinosaurus territory, and sure enough is spotted by one. The Spinosaurus makes Chase for Spike, but Spike is able to stay ahead of him despite having a full belly. Pterano, getting away from the small flyers swoops down and grabs Spike. Pterano struggles for a few seconds but finally takes off and leaves the Spinosaurus behind for good.

Pterano and Spike soon make it back to the Great Valley where everyone is looking for him. Ducky's mother was really worried. "Spike what were you thinking?" asked the mother Duck Bill. Spike just sits there and listens to the scolding of mama duck bill, while Mr. Threehorn and Pterano talk. "Good work Pterano, you came around again. The kid should not have run off like that." Said the threehorn. "Well I'm just glad he is safe now" replies Pterano. "I think we all are." added Grandpa Longneck. Spike goes to talk to his friends. "Thanks a lot for worrying us like that Spike!" said Cera. "Im just glad you are ok" adds Littlefoot. "Petrie no find you anywhere, not even from sky!" says Petrie. "Do not do that ever again, Spike! No no no no no!" adds Ducky. As they finish scolding and welcoming Spike back(which Spike has been ignoring most of it) he looks back up at them, and they say one last thing. "Next time, I need more COWBELL!" says everyone…..

Spike closes his eyes and opens them again, but he is in the nest now, everyone else is asleep…."must have been a dream" thinks Spike to his self. But this time instead of getting up, he falls back asleep. He always liked being the last one up anyway, not the first.

(Cue "Cowbell" music)


End file.
